Secret Of The CandyCakes
'Secret Of The CandyCakes '''is the 5th episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. Plot In this episode, we learn about the dark wizard, the Sweetie Marks, and the CandyCake Guppies' mysterious backround from Sir Great White. Story (The camera opens on Scarecrow Castle.) Chandelee: "What are you saying I did?!" Scarecrow: "Silence, silence, silence! Don't expect me to indulge you just because you're Chondoller's brother!" Mr Rainbow: "Scarecrow, please settle down." Chondoller: "You're not acting yourself." (The fish tries to shush the girl.) Scarecrow: "Chondoller! Your brother is hiding the CandyCake Guppies' secrets from us!" Grim Reaper: "We want him to confess now!" Chondoller: "Do you have any evidence?" (The villains laugh.) Scarecrow: "Incidentally, we took pictures for such an occasion." (brings up a black and white photo of the kids batting the giant octopus) Chondoller: "The monster the kids fought!" (Flashback to the kids' transformation into the Flaming Cakes. Chandelee throws the Sweetie Marks, and the giant octopus is defeated. Camera comes back to Scarecrow tearing a picture of the kids in half.) Scarecrow: "Now that's just getting me irritated just thinking about it!" (Everyone looks at the pictures Scarecrow has scattered around.) Chondoller: "The kids look cool, don't they?" Mr Rainbow: "These are valuable documents, Scarecrow." Scarecrow (getting irritated): "Ahhhhhhhhhh! SILENCE! Hurry up and confess! What are these food pictures supposed to be?" (oddly points to a picture of the Sweetie Marks, which was last seen in his possession) "You're hiding things from me!" Grim Reaper: "It's never cool to make Scarecrow ticked off when he's jealous!" Scarecrow (hits Grim Reaper on the head): "Resolve this at once!" (Camera shows Scarecrow walking alone to his throne.) Scarecrow: "They'll all regret this! I'll just have to get a monster." (He sits down and activates the genie's lamp.) Genie: "Hello, this is your gen--" Scarecrow: "I have an order! Send me the strongest monster you have to get rid of the CandyCake Guppies!" Genie: "Oh! I see you'd like to make an order. Did our most honored customer get a six-star fortune today?" (leaning in as if to whisper) "Right now we have an interesting one, the Thunder King." Scarecrow: "The Thunder King? Show me!" Genie: "Please forgive me, but...it's a company secret. I'm afraid that it cannot be shown in public. We'll deliver it directly to you right away, so I hope you can forgive us." (Camera cuts to the door. It's cracked open, and Sir Great White is spying.) Scarecrow: "Anyway, hurry up!" (Sir Great White closes the door. He hears something and turns to see Chandelee walking down the hallway in his direction. He swims past Chandelee and ignores him.) Chandelee: "Hey, Sir Great White. How's it going?" Sir Great White: "Very badly." Chandelee: "...Very badly?" (Chandelee chases after him. Sir Great White stops and lets him catch up.) Chandelee: "Sir Great White!" Sir Great White: "Chandelee, where's Chondoller?" Chandelee: "She went to go see the CandyCake Guppies. Is something wrong?" Sir Great White: "Tell them to hide as soon as possible. They're in danger." (he swims away) Chandelee: "Danger?" (Camera cuts to the outside of Mr Rainbow's schoolhouse.) Vanilla Cake: "Come on, Blueberry Jam! Are you not using your imagination?!" (Camera moves inside. Blue is trying to make a paper airplane.) Vanilla Cake: "Blueberry Jam! Fold those...no! Get a new piece of paper! Now first, you fold those two corners to the mid--NO! Not to the bottom, to the middle! Are you ever listening to me?!" Blueberry Jam: "I was only doing what you said!" Chondoller: "Oh really?" Vanilla Cake: "Yes..." (He gasps and starts whistling innocently. Chondoller is leaning in through the window.) Lolipop Pops: "Vanilla Cake! Are you bossing you brother around?" Vanilla Cake: "Woah, woah, woah! I could see he's autistic, but he's always messing up on purpose on very simple things." Sugar Pie: "Vanilla Cake, Blueberry Jam is only trying his best. Can't you accept what kind of a character he is?" Vanilla Cake (crossing his arms): "Well..." Chondoller: "Kids, come here!" (The CandyCake Guppies obeyed and goes outside.) Chondoller: "Don't you guys find it frustrating to work when there's six of you?" Vanilla Cake: "That kind of talk is worthless! You're just a plain little girl in a black dress and a jack-o-lantern for a head!" (The guppies laugh. Chondoller, angered, gets in Vanilla's face.) Chondoller: "Enough, Vanilla Cake! Now, guys. I need to talk to you all. It's about your Sweetie Marks." (A dragonfly lands on Chondoller's head.) Choco Cream: "Ewww! There's a dragonfly on your head! Let me chase it away!" (He tackles Chondoller to the ground, and the dragonfly flies away.) Chondoller (sighs): "It's no use...It's like talking to a bunch of animals." (There's a rumbling in the distance. They look over to see a large, black, spiral-shaped thundercloud approaching. Soon it is casting a shadow over them.) Cinnamon Buns: "That could be bad..." (A peal of blue lightning shoots out from the cloud. The kids moves theirselves, and the lightning hits the ground where they were just standing. The kids dashed away, and lightning strikes follow them. Choco trips over a tree root.) Sugar Pie: "Choco Cream!" (The tree next to him is struck and explodes. Choco goes flying away.) Cinnamon Buns: "Choco Cream!" (He lands with a splash in a pond, momentarily dizzy.) Lolipop Pops: "Choco Cream, are you okay?" (pulling him from the water) Chondoller: "Let's go! It's dangerous here!" (The kids dashed away. Somehow a bolt of lightning starts to travel horizontally instead of hitting the ground. Multiple bolts chase them until they are finally struck.) Blueberry Jam: "That's not normal lightning." (the cloud thunders) Chondoller: "Monster! Run!" (She and the kids zoomed off the screen. The camera cuts to a road. Mayor Jupiter and his wife are taking a leisurely drive in the mayor's car. They see the kids coming towardss them, followed by lightning strikes. The kids pass by the car and the lightning hits the car. It falls apart beneath a crispy mayor and wife. The kids zoomed into a restaurant. They ran by the owner, and he gets hit. The camera zooms out from the Fortune Teller Sunflower's crystal ball. The kids run bu and he gets zapped. The camera shows Sweetheart, the blue daisy, putting together a model skeleton of a dinosaur. The kids go passed him. The bones get zapped apart, much to Sweetheart's dismay. The camera cuts into the police station, where Police Officer Dandelion, the yellow daisy, is talking to a criminal, who's in a jail cell.) Dandelion: "Staying in jail is better than those electric shocks?" (Of course the kids pass by and Dandelion gets shocked. The camera pans outside to show lightning strikes hitting all over Jupiter Town. Lots of screams. Camera cuts onto a four-way crossroad. Chondoller walks into the middle of it, without the CandyCake Guppies.) Chandelee (running up to her): "Chondoller, where are the guppies?" Chondoller: "I lost them. They're definitely under that cloud somewhere." (Scarecrow drives haphazardly past them. Camera moves with Scarecrow, who's heading towards the thunderstorm.) Scarecrow: "The CandyCake Guppies are bringing harm to the commoners. Except that lightning is from the big strong monster, the Thunder King." Grim Reaper: "But, what if he comes here?" (Camera pans down to show the guppies swimming towards them. They dashed around the car.) Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "Get away!" (The kids climb into a blue tubular compartment on the back of the car and hides inside. The lightning strikes the car. Camera shows Chondoller and Chandelee walking. The car drives past them, followed by lightning.) Scarecrow: "Why's it attacking me?!" Grim Reaper: "Maybe it likes you!" (The kids peek out from the cylinder. Scarecrow drives up the hill to his castle. He reaches the entrance.) Scarecrow: "Open the bridge!" (The drawbridge starts to drop down.) Scarecrow (holding onto Grim Reaper's chest): "We'll make it somehow!" Grim Reaper: "Ow! You're grabbing my chest!" (The car does a flip and lands on the drawbridge. The bridge is hit and disintegrates, plunging the two into the moat. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper come up, spitting water. The guppies come up with them, much to their surprise.) Scarecrow: "Kakakakaka....ooooha!" (Scarecrow's too surprised to say much, and the kids dashed off. Lightning hits them both. The kids fly over a hill. Scarecrow starts to speak before the genie appears in the throme room.) Scarecrow: "Really? Are you serious? Did I tell you to destroy my castle?" Genie: "Forgive us for putting you at so much risk." (Scarecrow sneezes. He's got an ice pack on his head.) Scarecrow: "Well, I want to return it." Genie (holding up a contract): "Unfortunately, there's an hour long cooling-off period in the contract." Scarecrow: "I'm not paying for it!" (He sneezes again. The camera cuts to the outside, where the dark cloud is now covering all of nearby Jupiter Town, including the town and castle. Various citizens are outside looking at the sky. Chondoller, Mr Rainbow, and Chandelee walk over a hill overlooking some sort of ruins.) Chondoller: "Guppies! Guppies! Answer us!" Chandelee: "It couldn't have gotten them..." Mr Rainbow: "They're probably hiding behind the rocks somewhere. We're sure to find them!" (Chondoller, Mr Rainbow, and Chandelee walk down the hill. The camera shows the guppies hiding under a broken-down stone bridge. They're shaking with fear. They're too afriad to come out. They look up at the dark clouds swirling above.) Chandelee: "They're not here! But they're probably hiding..." Chondoller (sighs): "They can't fight an enemy in the sky, can they..." Mr Rainbow: "This is the first time we've seen this kind of monster." Chondoller: "I guess I have no choice." Chandelee: "What are you saying?" Chondoller: "Chandelee, wait here! You too, Mr Rainbow." (Chondoller runs off. The camera transitions and shows her running towards the Magic Mirror.) Chondoller: "Great Magic Mirror, I've come!" Magic Mirror: "Chondoller, there is someone waiting for you." (Chondoller ducks into a chamber under the Magic Mirror. The camera pans down to show Sir Great White in front of a stone slab. On the slab, in six little circular impressions, sits the Sweetie Marks. Chondoller walks down the stairs behind Sir Great White.) Chondoller: "Sir Great White..." Sir Great White: "I came to confirm something. This." (Sir Great White turns around and the camera pans in on the Sweetie Marks.) Sir Great White: "The Sweetie Marks. Did you bring it here to hide it?" Chondoller: "After the kids finished fighting, it went back to that form...Then it returned. Was I not supposed to hide it here?" Sir Great White: "No...it's fine." (starts to swim away) Chondoller: "Sir Great White!" (he stops) "How much do you know about the CandyCake Guppies?" Sir Great White: "Everything......or only part of it. Even I don't know." Chondoller: "Tell me everything you know." (Sir Great White doesn't respond) "Please!" (Camera zooms out from the Magic Mirror. We fade to dark thunderclouds. Zooms out to show the kids hiding under the bridge. They turn around with a determined look on their faces. Chandelee and Mr Rainbow are ontop on the bridge. Chandelee peeks over the edge and sees the kids come out.) Chandelee: "Don't do it, guys!" (Lightning immediately strikes behind the guppies. They dive into a little opening on the side of a wall.) Chandelee: "Guys!" (The camera cuts back and juxatapositions the Magic Mirror and the storm cloud. It pans down inside of the chamber as Sir Great White speaks.) Sir Great White: "Needless to say, those dark clouds and the thunder are not natural. Scarecrow summoned it, the Thunder King." Chondoller: "The Thunder King?" Sir Great White (swimming forward to the slab): "There is a special delivery system to deliver these monsters." (stopping in front) "I wonder if Scarecrow is using it as a monster transporter." Chondoller: "How dare that Scarecrow! And so, where is this villain? The one selling these monsters to him?" Sir Great White: "He's the dark wizard." Chondoller: "The dark wizard?" Sir Great White: "That's right. He rules the entire universe." ~ (Camera pans up into a flashback of sorts. A starry sky in space.) Sir Great White: "It was built by one man, tens of thousands of years ago." (camera begins to zoom out to show that the stars are inside of the wizard's cloak) "This dark wizard..." (the dark wizard holds a green planet in between his hands) "He sends monsters everywhere, in order to control the universe." (a spiked spaceship flies by the camera. The wizard is gone, but the green planet remains. There are thousands of such ships and also dragon-like monsters flying towards the planet) "Those who cherished freedom stood up against him." (camera shows a vast stream of monsters flying) "The superheroes army was formed, and the battle with the dark wizard begins." (several superheroes appear on the screen. One of them is Sir Great White. It shows a couple of one on one battles, one of which Sir Great White fighting an alien-like monster. The next screen shows Sir Great White descending from a jump.) Chondoller: "You were one of those superheroes?" (Monsters are flying up out of gray smoke.) Sir Great White: "I'm afraid to say, the dark wizard possessed an inexhaustible supply of monsters." (the screen goes red for a moment, then shows a jagged sword buried in rock) "The superheroes fell one after another..." (fades to Sir Great White alone on a hill, watching a city below him burn. His tail is torn, and he looks ragged) "I was the only one that survived." (camera shows Sir Great White's face. His eyes are red. It transitions to Sir Great White's gray spaceship through space) "I was injured, and drifted through space. I kept living, because I had not given up hope." (camera zooms in on Sir Great White in the cockpit. He's dirty and battered) Chondoller: "Hope?" Sir Great White: "Yes. I would never be the last superhero." (Camera returns to Sir Great White and Chondoller. Sir Great White picks up the Sweetie Marks and looks at it.) Sir Great White: "The next generation of young superheroes must be born with chemicals. I felt I needed to live to see it with my own eyes." (Camera goes right, by Sir Great White, and focuses on Chondoller. Cuts to a flashback in Scarecrow's throne room. Remora, Manta Ray, and Sir Great White kneel before him.) SIr Great White: "And I arrived at this star, and became Scarecrow's servant." Chondoller: "Weird. Why would someone like you work for a guy who plays with monsters?" (Sir Great White puts the Sweetie Marks back.) Sir Great White: "A superhero's powers automatically goes toward stars where there are monsters." (he turns and swims a short distance) "Therefore, there was a higher chance that young superheroes would come here." Chondoller: "It happened jsut like that, right? Was it the CandyCake Guppies?" Sir Great White: "Yes...However, they're a bit dangerous." (shows Mr Rainbow mixing something together in a cauldron) "Mr Rainbow created the CandyCake Guppies with many chemicals, and some special pink liquid had gave them super powers." (shows the guppies crashing) "On their first arrival here, they weren't able to fly. This was just their beginning. They weren't ready to fly yet." Chondoller: "Oh really..." (The kids peered out of the crater.) Sir Great White: "They may not be flying, but they have been born with their powers." (A possessed Scarecrow attacks the guppies.) Chondoller: "I see! So the CandyCake Guppies are aliens, right?" (The giant octopus breaks out of the castle.) Sir Great White: "It would appear so. However, they have amazing super powers. If they keep it up, they may be able to defeat the dark wizard. For as long as I live..." Chondoller: "You've decided to watch over them?" Sir Great White: "Not only me. You and your brother as well." (turns around, holding out a fin) "You were able to control that." (points to Sweetie Marks) "The Sweetie Marks are the CandyCake Guppies' energy souce. They get that energy at the mere sight of it." (swims over to Sweetie Marks) "But it cannot be controlled by theirselves." (turns) "Only someone who trusts them." Chondoller: "If that's the case, can I keep it here?" Sir Great White: "You should try." Chondoller: "What do you mean?" (Camera cuts to storm cloud. Pans down to show Chandelee and Mr Rainbow next to the guppies, who are still hiding in the hole in the wall.) Chandelee: "Guys, can't you use your Swarming Cakes on that cloud?" Mr Rainbow: "That's right. Instead of dashing off, let's try it." Lolipop Pops: "I don't know about that." Blueberry Jam: "Yeah. I don't think it looks safe." Chandelee: "You guys can do it!" Lolipop Pops: "Guys, let's do it!" (The kids hop out of the hole and used Swarming Cakes on the dark clouds. It doesn't have an effect except attracting the clouds attention. Lightning narrowly misses them and they dashed off.) Chandelee: "Guys!" (Scarecrow comes out of nowhere in his car and chases the guppies back in the opposite direction.) Scarecrow: "Stop swimming so you'll be struck by lightning and rise to the heavens!" (The guppies kept swimming until they see a wall ahead. The jump off of the side of it and went over the car like a ninja. Scarecrow crashes and ends up buried in rubble. Lightning is still going after the guppies, so they kept swimming. Chondoller and Sir Great White appear on a hil above where the guppies are.) Chondoller: "Guys! Please Sweetie Marks, activate!" Magic Mirror: "Activate Sweetie Marks!" (The Sweetie Marks glowed brightly. Chondoller waits anxiously for something to happen. She can only watch as the guppies narrowly avoids the lightning. Suddenly, their bodies began to glow and they're lifted from the ground. Chondoller jumps with joy while Mr Rainbow and Chandelee join her on the hill. The guppies fly up into the dark center of the cloud.) Sir Great White: "Henceforth, you have the power to call Magic Mirror to activate the Sweetie Marks if there is need for it." Chondoller: "But, how will they fight against a cloud?" (Chandelee and Chondoller looked at each nervously. The camera zooms in on the cloud. Determined, the guppies flew up. In the center of a purple and red vortex, they found a yellow snowman with a crown on its head and holding a staff on its hand. This is the Thunder King. The Thunder King shoots lightning out of his staff and at the guppies. They dodged easily the first few but Choco eventually gets electrocuted. His body stops glowing and he falls. Chondoller senses something has happened.) Chondoller: "Oh no...!" (saw Choco falling from the clouds) "Choco Cream!" (Vanilla and Sugar come down to catch Choco. His body glows again. Chondoller and Chandelee look happy. Lightning spouts from the cloud and the guppies dodge it. They happened to be above the others and they almost got hit. From close up, the guppies begin to use Swarming Cakes on the cloud. Though it doesn't look like it's doing anything, the Thunder King is being hit by the orbs.) Chondoller: "Is it possible to use Swarming Cakes on the big cloud?" (After a while, the guppies blew a strong gust of wind on the cloud. This disrupts the cloud and reveals the Thunder King.) Chondoller: "That's the Thunder King." (The Thunder King creates a sword-shaped lightning bolt that slashes at the guppies. After dodging many of its attacks, the guppies turn to touch it.) Chandelee: "What the?! They touched the lightning!" Chondoller: "Doesn't that hurt?" (Now, because it was sword-shaped, the guppies transformed into the Sword Cakes.) Sir Great White: "It's the Sword Cakes." Chandelee: "Awesome!" Chondoller: "Go, Sword Cakes!" (The guppies begin to fight with the Thunder King for real. They blocked a lightning strike with their swords. In the meantime, Scarecrow and Grim Reaper pop out of the rubble.) Scarecrow: "Where are they? Where are the CandyCake Guppies? Where did they do?" Grim Reaper: "Ahh, Scarecrow!" (They both get hit with lightning. The guppies are above, dodging attacks.) Scarecrow: "Thunder King, get them!" (The guppies drew close to the Thunder King and unleashes a volley of Sword Rays. The last knocks the Thunder King, causing him to fall unconscious. The guppies fly majestically out of the resulting explosion.) Scarecrow (angry): "Auuuuuuuggh! How could they!" (A bean of light shines out from the cloud. It grows bigger and the cloud dissipates. The citizens, who have apparently been standing outside this whole time, were awed at the sunshine. The Sweetie Marks stops glowing and the guppies come back, no longer the Sword Cakes.) Chondoller: "Guys!" (The guppies cheered and gave each other fives.) Lolipop Pops: "Chondoller, we'll leave the Sweetie Mark to you." (She winks at the screen.) End of episode.